Amazonas
by Any-Chan
Summary: O que pensaria uma pequena italiana que é vendida pela sua família, muda de país e que irá ser treinada para um futuro trabalho? O que um choque e um amor seriam capaz para mudar o rumo dela? A máscara é o princípio de tudo ShinaxShura..
1. Chapter 1

_Saint Seiya não me pertence_

_Palavras entre "-" são pensamentos _

_O nome do pai de Shina, Antônio Diácomo e o sobrenome da mesma são de minha imaginação (:p) e caso venha a utiliza-los, créditos.. por favor._

**Amazonas**

_Prólogo básico_

O que pensaria uma simples criança italiana vendida por sua família e levada para longe de seu país? O que faria ela, junta com várias outras meninas em um dormitório, aprendendo regras de um trabalho que teria futuramente? O que essa menina seria capaz para fugir do trabalho pelo amor? Tirar a máscara é o princípio de tudo, o princípio para uma vida livre e feliz, sendo seguida como exemplo.

Amazonas era uma grande boate com mulheres que trabalhavam como prostitutas, mas tinham que usar uma máscara símbolo do local, para que os homens não sentissem amor verdadeiro, apenas prazer, e não as levasse fora de tal vida.

Shina era uma jovem que desde que ali chegara, ouvia relatos secretos de uma mulher que almejada fugir daquele local tirando a máscara e encontrando o amor verdadeiro que a tirasse dali, o que chocou Shina foi que tempos depois esta mesma mulher detentora de tais desejos morre de HIV, fazendo com que a pequena italiana quisesse mais do que tudo sair daquele local.

Uma verdadeira revolução está prestes a começar...


	2. Cap1 Addio!

-

**Cap. 1 – Addio! **

A chuva se apresentava constantemente tirando os encantos da noite da bela Itália, mas não era de se esperar muito, era inverno.

Em um simples casebre, uma menina com seus sete anos observava as gotas ricochetearem a janela do vidro de sua casa, era a mais sonhadora e a mais quieta da casa. Seus pais discutiam novamente, com certeza o assunto era a falta de dinheiro que nessa época era constante em sua família. Ela tinha mais cinco irmãos e sua mãe estava doente. Seus pais param de discutir e olham para ela, o pai vira o rosto triste e uma lágrima rola pelo rosto de sua mãe. A menina não entendeu nada, mas prefere ficar quieta, como sempre...quieta.

Nem havia amanhecido e Shina é acordada as pressas, parecia haver visita na casa, mas seus irmãos menores continuavam dormindo. O que estaria acontecendo? Viu sua mãe sentada, debruçada no sofá aos prantos e seu pai segurando seu braço, a levando em direção a porta onde um homem vestido elegantemente parecia aguardar algo e possuía uma grande quantia em dinheiro em uma de suas mãos. Shina olha para seu pai que se mantém firme, sem dirigir a ela nenhum olhar que explicasse toda aquela situação.

- Aqui está, a pequena Shina – diz seu pai. Um homem alto e grisalho, com olhos verdes.

- Hum, realmente é uma bela mocinha. Não se preocupe senhor Diácomo, não faltarão condições para sua filha sobreviver e ela é do agrado de minha senhora – Sorri o homem misterioso que entrega ao pai de Shina, Antônio Diácomo, uma grande e boa quantia em dinheiro, que ajudaria bastante no tratamento de sua mãe.

- Shina.. bambina mia.. não se esqueça que te amamos, si? – diz seu pai, agachado em sua frente, e lhe dá um forte abraço.

- Papa.. – Shina

- Caham – pigarreia o homem – não temos muito tempo..

- Vai – diz ele, entregando sua filha ao homem, que caminha para um carro todo preto e com vidros de mesma tonalidade.

Shina antes de entrar, olha chorando para sua família com esperança de que desistissem, mas não aconteceu. Ela se senta no carro com uma pequena sacola que seu pai entregara antes de sair e que detinha algumas mudas de roupas.

- Onde nós vamos? – pergunta ela timidamente, cansada de olhar a natureza cansada daquela madrugada chuvosa.

- Grécia – responde o rapaz friamente

- Grécia?!

Ele não responde.

Chegaram a uma espécie de mini-aeroporto onde Shina, mais aflita do que nunca, entra em um pequeno avião comercial e partem para o novo destino da menina.

Horas incontáveis se passaram e ela novamente é acordada as pressas, têm que passar por um grupo de policiais que controlavam o desembarque do exterior, quando eles chegam lá...:

- Passaporte! – Pede um policial para os dois

O homem que a acompanhava parecia ter tudo sinuosamente arquitetado e entrega dois passaportes e ela vê uma foto sua quando ainda era pequena (que com certeza o pai dera), mas seu nome estava diferente.

- Sr. Gonzaga e Srt. Gonzaga?

- Sim, minha filha.

Shina olha para o homem assustada.

- Hum.. – o policial parece desconfiar por alguns instantes – Certo. E qual é o objetivo? Trabalho, lazer..?

- Trabalho – responde o homem

- Ok, liberados. Próximos..

Eles pegam suas bagagens e entram em um carro preto novamente.

- Não sou sua filha! – Shina

- Eles controlam tudo, principalmente a entrada de estrangeiros...com crianças. Por que acha que a patroa troca de buscantes toda hora? Cada um é um "pai"

- Buscantes? – Shina

- É o que sou, e já falei demais! Fica quieta que logo chegamos menina..

- Para onde está me levando?

- Para o seu futuro..

Após a breve conversa, Shina olha janela afora. O final da manhã grega estava com muita névoa e pareciam se afastar aos poucos do centro já movimentado da cidade.

Passado vários minutos eles param diante do que parecia um pequeno sobrado bastante desgastado.

- Chegamos. Vamos, saia..

Shina sai rapidamente do carro, sendo empurrada de leve pelo rapaz até a porta do pequeno sobrado. Ele toca a campainha e após um breve instante a porta se entreabre, dando vista agora a uma senhora baixa, gorda e grisalha que levava um cigarro à boca.

- Aqui está a menina, senhora..

- Hum – a mulher analisa Shina – fez um bom trabalho, Hector.

- É meu dever senhora.

- Depois passe aqui novamente..

- Claro! Bom dia!

Ela abre espaço para que Shina passasse, timidamente, para dentro do cômodo e fecha a porta. O estômago da menina roncava, também pudera.. a última vez que comera foi na noite anterior.

- Venha! – A senhora, já mais adiante, a guiava para um cômodo muito barulhento – Coma logo!

Shina abre a porta assim que a mulher se retira. O barulho pára e vários olhares são dirigidos para a menina,deixando-a constrangida. Era um pequeno refeitório com duas grandes mesas que tomavam grande parte do lugar. Várias meninas (algumas na sua faixa etária e outras um pouco maiores) comiam sentadas em seus bancos desgastados e maus distribuídos. Shina caminha com dificuldade e a conversa volta a tomar conta do lugar , ela se senta em um banco vazia entre uma menina loira e outra ruiva.

- Oi! – A loira puxa assunto, enquanto sustentava sua colher de sopa na altura do seu queixo.

- O..oi – começa Shina

- Você chegou agora, não é? Qual o seu nome?

- Sim e sou Shina – o estômago dela ronca novamente , fazendo a loira rir

- Ela como sempre fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas – comenta a ruiva, também rindo - Prazer, sou Marin.. Shina, me parece com fome, se você conseguir ver mais a frente há uma grande panela com pratos e talheres ao lado, é só se servir

- Obrigada – agradece Shina, já se levantando

- A propósito, prazer Shina. Sou June – sorri a loira

- Prazer – sorri Shina pela primeira vez, indo se servir.

Shina teve a impressão de que comera duas colheradas da sopa e ouviram um sino , um toque de recolher, e têm que se levantar:

- Vem Shina! Tem uma cama vaga do meu lado – June

- Ah... ta – sorri Shina, já bastante contente por ver que aparentemente não estaria sozinha.

- Se você conseguir dormir – comenta Marin sorrindo – já viu como ela é..

- Ei! – June

Elas param de subir as escadas. O segundo andar tinha um banheiro e dois enormes quartos, mas isso não contava o fato de ser tão desgastado quanto o primeiro andar. O trio entra no primeiro dos dois quartos, mas cada um deles continham várias camas , uma do lado da outra.

- Vem! Depois do almoço temos direito a uma hora de descanso, sabe? Antes de ir para as "aulas"... dizem que é um regalia.. – Marin

- Aulas? – pergunta Shina se sentando em sua cama

- Sim, temos que saber as regras – June

- Shina, me diga, de onde vens? – Marin

- Sou da Itália – fala a menina em um tom mais baixo e, como as duas e as demais, deitada... uma moça com um ar severo e um batom vermelho começa a supervisar as meninas

- Eu sou.. – começa June

- Shii! – exclama Marin- ela está vindo..

June e Marin fingem estar dormindo e Shina faz o mesmo, com os olhos semi-cerrados vê a mulher magérrima e com algumas rugas disfarçadas passar por elas e logo após supervisionar o quarto , se retira.

As três abrem os olhos..

- Eu sou da Ilha de Andrômeda .. é um pouco longe daqui de Atenas – June

- Eu, do Japão.. Tókio mesmo. Vivia em um orfanato e já sem esperanças de ser adotada, fui acordadas as pressas um dia e acabei vindo pra cá – Marin

- Também sou órfã e também vivia em um orfanato até, não sei como, ser chamada e chegar aqui – June – mas ouvi comentários que é pro nosso futuro trabalho, para ter várias meninas de vários lugares.. não entendi muito.

- Vocês duas são órfãs. Apesar d'eu não ser, me sinto uma – Shina – fui vendida pelos meus pais quando cheguei que nunca chegariam a esse ponto..

- Eu sinto muito – Marin

- Sou uma órfã de coração, uma órfã como vocês.. – Shina disse, tentando descontrair as meninas que ficaram chocadas com seu relato

- Estou aqui há dois dias. As mais velhas , que ficam no outro quarto, sabem de mais coisas mas não falam conosco. Parece que nossas tais aulas começam oficialmente hoje, acho que você tem sorte – June – antes nos falavam apenas essas regrinhas que já lhe disse.

- Eu estou aqui há três dias.. – comenta Marin

" – Será mesmo que tive sorte?" , se pergunta Shina. – Vocês tem quantos anos?

- Eu tenho sete! – sorri June

- Eu, oito – Marin – e você?

- Sete – Shina – Aquelas meninas, as mais velhas... têm quantos anos?

- Disseram que quando se completa quatorze anos passamos para o outro quarto e ouviremos depoimentos delas.. – Marin

- Delas? – Shina

-As mulheres que já trabalham onde trabalharemos, não é qualquer uma que entra aqui..- June – e dizem que quando completamos dezoito anos vamos para os cômodos da "enorme casa", já para começar a trabalhar

- Mas que emprego é esse? – Shina

- Esperava que soubesse..- Marin

- Trabalharemos em uma boate, seremos amazona da casa (N/A: boate ) Amazonas – June – mulheres de máscaras..

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A


	3. Cap II – O segundo quarto e depoimento

**1) **Palavras em letras MAIÚSCULAS indicam gritos, grandes exclamações.

**Cap. II – O segundo quarto e o depoimento..**

As três fizeram quatorze anos, Marin alguns meses antes das duas, é claro. As regras que tinha aprendido anteriormente dividiam horas com alguns estudos que as próprias coordenadoras do local ensinavam, entre eles caligrafia, ortografia, artes, línguas e matemática. Diziam que as mulheres tinham que ser cultas e saber calcular, mais pelo trabalho. As regras simples que aprenderam na fase que agora se passou falavam sobre o uso de máscaras, os horários de funcionamento, distribuições dos quartos,etc.. ou seja, coisas simples.

Shina aguardara ansiosa o alcance de tal idade, pois agora sim saberia o que vinha a ser a Amazonas e conversaria com as mulheres que ali freqüentam.

- Venha Shina! É a nossa primeira visitar no local e ainda vamos nos atrasar? – June

Shina sorri com a ansiosidade da amiga e afirma:

- Tenho certeza que oportunidades é o que não faltarão..

- Mas é a primeira vez ..

- Não se preocupe June, vamos estar lá – Marin

- Meninas! Vamos logo! – Grita a mesma mulher que a sete anos atrás inspecionara o quarto das meninas. Estava mais cheia de rugas disfarçadas do que nunca, tanto a ponto de se ver a base ao término de sua face.

- Viu?! – June exclama, já puxando as duas pelas mãos e descendo as escadas, cuja saída estava cheia de meninas que dormiam em seu quarto.

- Agora nós iremos conhecer a casa Amazonas, não toquem em nada. Ali no mural da sala tem seus nomes, o número dos quartos que visitarão e com quem irão conversar. Vão com calma. Quem já for lendo, pode ir para a casa que fica ao lado daqui. Vamos, vamos! – fala a mulher com sua voz aguda enjoativa.

As meninas em um tumulto, vêem seus nomes na lista e saem ansiosas para a casa enorme, cujo nome era tão conhecido. Shina vira seu nome na lista. Conversaria com Solange, quarto treze.

- A minha se chama Justialina! Isso é nome? – June

Shina ri.

- Não que seja um nome feio...er...exótico – ri June – não, estou pegando leve. É feio mesmo

- Olha, não julgue o livro pela capa. – Ria Marin

- Eu não leria um livro com esse nome! – June

- A que conversarei se chama Solange. – Shina

- Ta vendo? É menos pior.. Justialina.. pelo amor de Zeus! – June

- Conversarei com Sophia. Hum.. então meninas, vamos lá.. – Marin

As três saem do sobrado e andam uma quadra, atravessando uma rua.

- O sentido de direção daquela coordenadora está ficando cada vez pior.. ela disse que era do lado! – June

- O nome dela é Jade – riu Marin

- Coordenadora.. me acostumei, sabe? – June

As três vêem um enorme casarão, com grandes janelas e um letreiro enorme que se lia : "Amazonas". Ambas ficam abobadas pelo tamanho do local.

- Bom, até logo. Temos uma hora, lembrem-se! – Marin

- Pode deixar – disse June, animada, já entrando na casa sem reparar nos detalhes e subindo as escadas.

- Até breve, Shina – acena Marin, passando pela porta e indo para conversar com Sophia.

- Até – exclama Shina, ainda frente á casa, olhando-a. Até que se vê sozinha e perdendo tempo, e empurra a porta, entrando.

Por dentro parecia bar. Em um canto um balcão simples e cuidado, atrás havendo um espelho com uma luz em cima do mesmo. Várias bebidas velhas e bastante caras, com certeza eram homens muito ricos que habitavam aquele lugar para desfrutar das coisas que ali tinham. Frente a tal balcão haviam várias mesinhas redondas de madeira, com quatro cadeiras forradas cada. Indo adiante das mesas, havia um mini palco e frente ao mesmo um espaço que era, com certeza para dançar, pois haviam vários jogos de luzes acima. Ao lado direito do bar haviam os banheiros feminino e masculino.

- Shina? O que ainda faz aqui menina? Solange está te esperando! – exclama a coordenadora que com certeza a estivera observando durante todo o tempo. Trazia um cigarro á boca e a olhava com severidade e frieza.

- Desculpa coordenadora, eu só estava.. – Shina

- Você terá tempo suficiente para conhecer este lugar, pode ter certeza que sim – a interrompe Jade – Agora vá fazer o que veio..

- Claro – diz Shina assustada, já subindo as escadas as pressas.

Jade vendo que a menina sumira de vista, cochicha para si..

- Essa ainda me dará trabalho. Hum.. – olha para o cigarro – como você está me dando.. – e se retira do local.

O corredor era imenso no terceiro dos quatro andares da casa. Em todo seu percurso via-se um desgastado tapete vermelho e nas paredes haviam um papel de parede com fotos de alguns famosos que já estiveram ali, pareciam bêbados nelas, diferentes do que se viam normalmente.

Passava agora na frente do décimo segundo quarto e anda mais um pouco, chegando ao seu destino. Bate na porta.

- Pode entrar – disse uma voz de dentro do cômodo que aparentava estar cansada.

Shina gira a maçaneta da porta de madeira e entra. O quarto era de porte médio. Ainda seguia o padrão de papel de parede do corredor. Havia uma cama de casal com lençóis de seda vermelhos e uma cortina em volta dela de veludo vermelho. Ao lado direito da cama havia um simples e um tapete quadrado. Um ar-condicionado antigo era o que mantinha uma amena refrigeração no quarto, já que no teto havia um lustre. Tinha ainda uma pequena janela que era coberta por uma cortina semi-transparente vinho. No quarto ainda havia um pequeno guarda-roupa de duas portas e uma pequena suíte ao lado esquerdo. Uma penteadeira frente de madeira fora posta de frente a cama com um pequeno espelho em frente. Uma pessoa encontrava-se sentada na cadeia dessa penteadeira e, segundo imaginava Shina, essa pessoa chamava-se Solange.

- Então, você é a Shina, não é?

Shina confirma. Solange tinha um sotaque diferente e olhava através do espelho. Tinha os cabelos até a metade das costas, lisos e negros, olhos cor de mel e estava pálida e se maquiava para disfarçar. Usava um roupão branco, com certeza tomara banho a pouco.

- Sente-se na cama, fique à vontade. Não repara na bagunça, acordei a pouco, dormi tarde.. E prazer, sou Solange e.. , como deve ter percebido, tenho um sotaque diferente, sou espanhola.

- Obrigada Solange! Perdoe-me a pergunta mas , está se sentindo bem?- Shina repara que a moça além de pálida, estava magra e com olheiras disfarçadas e uma grande quantidade de cabelo encontrava-se emaranhado na escova que a poucos penteara o cabelo.

- Na verdade tenho andado meio assim, mas não se preocupe, nunca fui de comer muito – Solange

- Hum.. há quanto tempo está trabalhando aqui? – Shina

- Estou há três anos – Solange

- Então tens vinte e um anos? – Shina

- Exato! Como deve saber todas começam a trabalhar aqui aos dezoito – Solange

- E quando já atingem uma certa idade? – Shina

- Bom, soube que ganham pouco dinheiro mensal e são mandadas para onde vieram. Dizem que isso acontece quando atingimos os trinta e cinco anos. Não quero essa vida e nunca quis.. – Solange comenta agora baixo – por isso ainda vou fugir

- Disse algo? – Shina

A mulher tosse

- Não, nada... não adianta alimentar falsas esperanças. – Solange

Shina estranha o comentário mas não continua insistindo no assunto.

- E então, lembro-me de quando visitei este lugar pela primeira vez estava cheia de perguntas. O que você quer saber?

A mulher encara Shina olho a olho

- Você é feliz? – Shina pergunta, determinada

Solange assusta-se com a pergunta, se levanta e fica em pé frente à janela

- Shina, sinceramente não sei te responder esta pergunta. Não sei se estaria melhor.. – ela se senta ao lado de Shina, cruza as mãos e recomeça – Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos de idade, meu pai ficou louco e passou a beber muito e me batia na maioria das vezes. Até que a vizinha escutou meus gritos e o denunciou. Ele perdeu a minha guarda e ficou ameaçando acabar com o orfanato que eu estava. O caso chegou aos ouvidos do governo e me exportaram pra cá, na Grécia. O motivo é que sou descendente daqui. Quando cheguei no orfanato um homem bateu os olhos em mim e acabei vindo parar aqui, nisso eu tinha uns seis anos de idade.

Shina ouvira tudo atentamente

- Também não sou feliz aqui e me pergunto se teria tido um destino diferente, uma vida diferente lá fora.. – ela pára e olha para a menina e cochicha – posso te contar um segredo? O meu maior desejo..

- Pode,claro – confirma Shina interessada

- Eu quero fugir daqui – Solange

- Fugir?! – Espantou-se Shina

- Shii!

- Mas.. como? – Shina

- Meu plano é tirar a máscara – ela aponta para sua máscara em cima da penteadeira. Era uma branca com detalhes em rosas vermelhas – e fazer um homem me amar de verdade, a ponto de me tirar daqui...

- Isso é proibido – Shina

- Eu obtive uma confiança em você.. e é por isso que é um segredo, agora só nosso – Solange

- Claro, pode confiar em mim – Shina

- Obrigada – ela tosse

- Tem certeza que você está bem? – Pergunta Shina , levando uma de suas mãos ao ombro dela

-Eu.. – começa ela, mas é interrompida ao ouvir baterem na porta

- Acabou o tempo! – A voz de Jade é ouvida do lado de fora

- É melhor você ir.. – fala Solange - Até semana que vem.. – ela acompanha Shina até a porta

- Claro, obrigada Sol – Shina abre a porta e sai

Quando a porta se fecha Solange se encosta nela, tira uma foto amassada de um homem de dentro do vestido que usava e fala baixo:

- Só você me chamava de Sol, mas você sumiu – ela acaricia a foto e fica a olha-la e cochicha, juntando-a ao seu peito – Não nos é permitido amar, mas te amo..

-

- A mulher fumou um dois cigarros nesse tempo que estive lá e ainda me oferece um, lógico que não aceitei! Mulher doida.. – June

- June, você está falando isso desde que chegamos e olha que já estamos jantando! – Marin fala, brincando

- Não quero voltar lá semana que vem! – June

- Isso são outros quinhentos – ri Marin – Sophia parece uma daquelas hippies. Eu juro que se eu soubesse que cada pergunta que eu fazia ia ter um: _Sei lá; Paz e amor; Tranqüilo; Beleza _e _Tanto faz _como respostas, eu preferiria ter ficado calada.

June ri, Marin retribui o sorriso e olha para Shina que brincava com a comida no prato.

- Shina, aconteceu algo? Passou o dia inteiro calada e não tocou na comida – Marin

- Sua conversa foi ruim? – June

- Obrigada pela preocupação, estou bem sim, só sem fome.. – Shina

- E a conversa...? – June

- Foi ótima! Solange é uma simpatia – sorri Shina

- Sabia! Pior que a minha não há – June

As três riem do comentário e terminam o jantar.

-

Dia seguinte, oito horas da manhã.

Após todas tomarem seu café, se dirigem a uma sala onde haviam várias mesas pequenas e materiais necessários para pintura.

Jade, a coordenadora, entra na sala e diz:

- Frente a vocês meninas há um molde de máscara para cada uma. Com os materiais desta sala vocês irão desenhar e pintar em suas futuras máscaras, lembrem-se que isto demonstrará sua delicadeza e , por que não um pouco de suas personalidades? Comecem.

" Minha personalidade?" – Shina pensou enquanto detinha a máscara branca em mãos, mirando-a.

- Lembrando que vocês não tem a manhã toda! Sabem muito bem que até os dezoito anos tem aulas de matemática e línguas... então, apressem-se.

- Nunca fui boa desenhista – comenta Marin baixinho, olhando para a sua máscara

Shina matinha-se mirando a sua. Pega um pouco de uma tinta meio azulada com um pincel médio e ainda fica olhando-a.

- O que fará? - pergunta June

Ela não responde, apenas começa a pintar o contorno do olho da máscara. O que significada? Nada demais, só não queria ser daquelas que botavam um "jardim" nas formas. Mas o que de sua personalidade estaria naquela máscara? Sabia ser delicada e determinada. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

-

Alguns dias se passaram, até que era a véspera de ela ir visitar Solange novamente. Não via a hora de reencontrar a moça, fazer-la perguntas que agora sim lhes surgiram.

- Nem me lembre que terei que ver a hippie de novo - comenta Marin no jantar - sinceramente, prefiro ter aula de língua tailandesa a ouvir ela. E é o que dizem, se não é nada da vida, vire hippie.

Shina e June riem do comentário. Era certo que as três comentavam o reencontro do dia seguinte.

-

Dia seguinte, oito e meia da manhã.

Shina entra no quarto de Solange e estranha que todas as pessoas, inclusive as coordenadoras estivessem mantendo a distância dali do quarto. Quase não a deixaram entrar, mas por insistência acabou conseguindo. Mas o que estaria acontecendo?

- Solange? - ela entra minuciosamente

- Shina, é você? - pergunta uma voz fraca, vinda do "bolo" de lençóis da cama

- Sim, sou eu - a menina corre, se aproximando

- Graças a Zeus! Pensei que não fosse te ver antes de.. - Solange tosse - bom, antes do "tarde demais"

- Tarde demais?! Do que estas falando? - Shina

- Shina eu.. - Solange tira os lençóis que cobriam-lhe a face e o corpo. Estava quase careca, muito pálida e magra. - eu descobri..

- Solange! O que aconteceu com você? - pergunta a menina assustada

- Por favor, pegue o papel em cima da cômoda que entenderás..

Shina corre até a cômoda na qual havia uma papel com o símbolo de uma clínica que ficava perto da casa.

- Abra-o - insiste Solange

Ela abre e lê, prestando atenção a cada detalhe do que havia ali.

- Solange você.. - levanta o rosto a menina, encarando a mulher deitada

- Sim Shina, estou infectada com o vírus do HIV. Estava com alguns sintomas estranhos e fiz esse exame três dias antes de você me visitar pela primeira vez, mas quando ele chegou não tive coragem de abrir-lo. O abri dois dias depois de sua visita e , bom, andam me evitando e evitando a este quarto por terem medo de serem contaminados.. hum.. santa ignorância - comenta Solange

- Você ficará bem, tudo vai dar certo.. - Shina senta ao lado da moça e segura as mãos dela

- Não Shina, não dará. Estou quase sem forças e não tenho muita expectativa. Creio que será - ela tosse um pouco - será melhor que eu parta de uma vez..

- NÃO DIGA BESTEIRAS! - Shina

Solange sorri ao ver a coragem e a determinação da menina, mas sentia que era tarde demais.

- Shina, quero que me prometas uma coisa..

- Pra que prometeria? Você vai sair daqui, nós duas vamos.. Sim, porque estarei ao seu lado! - Shina

Solange mais uma vez sorri fracamente

- Primeiro quero que sempre seja esta menina determinada que conheci, mesmo que brevemente.

Shina percebera que era melhor manter-se em silêncio e somente escutar.

- Segundo, quero que realizes meu desejo Shina. Não quero que o mesmo que aconteceu comigo aconteça com você.. quero que o faça por nós duas, fuja Shina e não tenha medo de amar .. - Solange - eu já amei, mas não tive coragem de contar.. minha grande decepção.

- Solange eu.. - Shina

- E quero que fique com isso - ela lhe entrega uma pequena pulseira de ouro - essa é a única lembrança que tenho da minha mãe, desde criança. Shina, quero que cuide desta lembrança por mim e quero que a use quando sair deste lugar..

- Eu prometo Solange - confirma Shina, com os olhos úmidos

- Sabia.. - Solange fecha os olhos interrompendo sua fala, tosse um pouco e termina - sabia que podia contar com você.. mas guarde o nosso segredo Shina, só nosso.. - dizendo isso, a mão que segurava a de Shina com a pulseira perde a força e bate com um baque na cama

- Não.. não!! SOLANGE! NÃO, NÃO É A HORA! ACORDA, ACORDA! - Shina chorava desesperada enquanto chamava a mulher que jazia em sua frente e ela já sabia disso.

- O que está..Meu Zeus! Shina, saia daí! - chama Jade

- Não, vocês a abandonaram quando ela mais precisava de um ombro amigo, não deram as caras por aqui..ABANDONARAM-A!

- Shina, ela se foi e não havia o que..

- Me deixe com ela, ela vai acordar! Solange.. - chamava Shina

- Shina, ela se foi , entenda os fatos - a coordenadora se aproxima de Shina tirando-a pelo braço. Dá uma ligeira olhada no corpo de Solange, que agora sangrava pelas vias nasais, pelos olhos e pela boca.

Shina chorava e deixa-se levar. O corredor agora estava cheio de meninas curiosas que viram ela e a coordenadora saírem. Entre as meninas estavam June e Marin, que se assustaram ao ver o estado da amiga.

-

Ninguém se atrevia a falar com Shina, não depois do choque que tivera ao ver Solange morrer. Suas amigas June e Marin tentavam anima-la de alguma maneira, mas sem sucesso. A imagem e as últimas palavras de Solange estavam na mente da garota que agora usava a pulseira.

" Sairei daqui, encontrarei meu verdadeiro amor e não terei medo. Essa é a minha promessa e vou cumprir, pois agora mais do que nunca quero sair deste lugar."

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

_Angel Vv: _Mana, que isso! Eu sou boazinha e tenho um coração puro :P a idéia me surgiu e está aí o segundo capítulo. Espero que não tenha te decepcionado. xD Também te amo maninha kawaii n.n

_Vicktor Bruno: _Haha! Bom, as meninas são tão ingênuas quanto Shina, para mim não apresentam tanto risco, mas vejamos no desenrolar. Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que goste do desenrolar.

_Jack: _Realmente é uma baita crueldade e isso é uma coisa até "comum" em alguns lugares. Bom, espero que goste. n.n

_Chibi Haru-Chan17: _Que bom que gostou Haru! n.n Espero que tenha gostado deste também..Rsrs!

Grata às reviews e até o próximo capítulo! n.n


	4. Cap III As boas vindas gregas

1) Saint Seiya não me pertence

**1) Saint Seiya não me pertence**

**III - As boas vindas gregas**

- Shura! - acenava um rapaz vindo a seu encontro. Estavam no meio do aeroporto internacional de Atenas.

Shura localiza o rapaz de cabelos castanhos médios e olhos esverdeados vindo em sua direção com um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto.

- Finalmente, pensei que não fosse chegar nunca! - Aioria

- Olá Aioria - ri Shura - e então, o que me espera na Grécia?

- O emprego, claro, esse foi o principal motivo de ter vindo pra cá , e garotas.. - Aioria

- Garotas? Aioria, eu não tenho tido muito tempo pra pensar em namorar e nem nada disso.. - Shura

- Mas aí que está o _X_ da questão, você tem que se libertar mais um pouco e vou te levar em um lugar em que você verá o que são realmente Garotas. - riu Aioria - mas primeiro vamos ao apartamento, a viagem deve ter sido cansativa..

- Se foi - Shura

Três horas da tarde.

-

Mais uma noite naquele 'lugar'. Uma noite em que provavelmente se entregaria a uma pessoa que nunca vira e talvez nunca mais veria na vida. Ostentava ainda o desejo de Solange. Fizera dezoito anos a quase um ano e não pensava que as coisas fossem tão difíceis. Há pouco era uma jovem e inocente menina e agora era submetida ao bel-prazer das pessoas que a pagavam para isso. Estava pronta. Usava um vestido azul-petróleo, rodado e com pregas, de alças simples e grande decote. Suas sandálias a prateada e alta terminava no tornozelo. Seus cabelos e estavam soltos e um pouco rebeldes o que, segundo diziam, davam um ar mais sensual. Estava no quarto treze, por sua escolha. Mantivera a mobília da antiga ocupante. Depois da morte de Sol ninguém mais quis ocupar o lugar. Levanta-se da cadeira da penteadeira de madeira e olha a máscara cujos contornos dos olhos tinham um tom azulado, nada mais. Olha para o pescoço um pouco vermelho, devido à noite anterior que fora praticamente 'espancada' pelo seu 'companheiro', em uma tentativa de disfarçar a marca deixa seus cabelos por cima. Eram sete da noite e já era para estar fora do quarto, era para estar 'servindo' aos estranhos.

-

- Rapaz, você não vai se arrepender! – Aioria

- Você parece um tanto.. íntimo deste lugar – Shura

- Sempre que posso passo lá, é bom deixarmos os problemas um pouco de lado e nos divertirmos um pouco. E outro, você merece uma recepção digna, meu amigo! – comenta o leonino com o amigo, enquanto ambos caminhavam pela calçada daquela gélida noite a caminho de uma das 'casas' mais badaladas daquela região, onde belas mulheres se dispunham a satisfazer com toda a graça os desejos dos mais diversos tipos de pessoa

- Não sei não, Aioria. Quero dizer, cheguei hoje de viagem e.. não sei, já começar assim! – Shura

- Você está aflito, se acalme rapaz. – sorri Aioria com as mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans – eu sei que de hoje não poderia passar, depois você iria usar a desculpa rotineira de estar 'cheio de trabalho'..

- Sou um rapaz responsável – riu Shura do comentário do amigo – mas só quero ver, do jeito que fala deste lugar.. parece que é sua segunda morada, Aioria!

- A _mi hermano_, quase isso..

-

- Shina, aqui! – acena Marin, sentada em um dos bancos do balcão do pequeno bar.

Shina, vendo-a, vai se aproximando. Como todas as demais garotas que trabalhavam ali, Marin também usavam uma máscara.

- Mas uma noite, em.. – Marin comenta

- Nem me fale, Marin. Mas guarde minhas palavras, uma vez eu sairei deste lugar – Shina

- Nunca ouvi dizer que alguém tenha conseguido tal feito, minha amiga – sorri Marin

- Ouvirá, minha cara. Ouvirá..

- Viu June? – Marin

- Pra te falar a verdade eu pretendia enrolar o máximo possível no meu quarto hoje mas não ia conseguir por muito tempo. Saí há pouco, não a vi.. – Shina

- Ando preocupada com ela – Marin

- E qual seria o motivo? – Shina

- Você conhece-a tão bem quanto eu, Shina. June ultimamente tem reclamado dos 'estranhos' e sabe como é a Jade, não gosta nada disso.. temo que ela faça algo com a June, não sei, alguma espécie de punição. – Marin

- Não se preocupe, ela não seria capaz disso. – Shina

- É o quero crer.. A propósito, aquela marca no seu pescoço, melhorou? – Marin

- Dá para notar? Fiz de tudo para escondê-la , Marin. Ai, não agüento mais este lugar! Só de pensar de que eu poderia estar em outra vida, poderia estar tendo outras e melhores oportunidades – Shina

- Todas nós, Shina, todas nós.. – Marin – Ai, Zeus! Me diz, eu estou bem?

- Marin, você que deveria saber isso, não? – sorri Shina

- Não Shina, ele chegou.. – Marin

- Ele? – Shina pergunta, se virando na direção que Marin olhava – Ah, seu amor secreto. Por que não se declara pra ele, Marin? Quem sabe seja uma oportunidade para sair daqui! –

- Não posso! Lembra das regras?! E além do mais, ele nunca reparou em mim.. não seria hoje que faria isso – Marin

- Quem sabe, não é? – sorri Shina

- É.. quem sabe. E olha só! Veio acompanhado, Shina!

- Hunf - Shina

-

- E então, gostou? É só o começo.. – pergunta Aioria para o amigo, assim que entraram

- É, vamos pra'quele barzinho ali – Shura

- Ah, só pra escap.. opa! Entendi – Aioria ri

- Entendeu o que? – Shura olha para o amigo

- Viu aquelas meninas e se interessou, não? Você é bem objetivo, Shura

- Não as havia reparado. Eu só queria um bom vinho.. – se defende Shura

- Ah claro – Aioria contém o riso em respeito ao amigo e vai com ele na direção do barzinho.

-

- Ai meu Zeus, Shina! Eles estão vindo nessa direção – Marin estava eufórica

- Se acalme, Marin – diz Shina, em um tom de desânimo

- Você já sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando você vê uma pessoa? Shina, toda vez que o vejo tenho essa sensação, mesmo sem ter trocado nenhuma palavra com ele. – Marin

- Você está apaixonada! Eu quero, Marin, quero muito sentir isso que sentes agora.. este sentimento verdadeiro que me tirará daqui – Shina

- E lá vem você com essa história de novo – começa Marina

Shina sorri

- Eles estão vindo – comenta

- Duas taças do melhor vinho pra mim e pro meu amigo aqui – pede Aioria

- Quatro taças – Shura refaz os pedidos – para as moças, Aioria

O leonino sorri

- É claro – ele olha para Marin e sorri – se aceitar..

- Sim, obrigada! – fala a menina

Shura ficara distraído, com as mãos enlaçadas e os cotovelos apoiados no balcão, olhava o _nada_.

-... Aí ele chegou hoje, mas nos conhecemos há muito tempo, sabe? – ia narrando Aioria, segurando uma das taças, enquanto entregava a outra à Marin

Marin sorria por baixo da Máscara, na verdade não se continha de felicidade por estar falando com _ele._

- Não vai tomar o vinho? – Pergunta Shura enquanto rodava a taça em uma de suas mãos, ainda olhando o _nada_

- Obrigada, mas eu não tomo nada – Responde Shina, também sem encará-lo

Shura sorri de canto

- Você não é daqui, é? – pergunta Shura

- E você com certeza também não.

- Ora, sejamos mais cordiais moça. Sou Shura – ele se vira pra ela e lhe estende a mão

- Cordialidade não é uma coisa que costumo ver normalmente por aqui, Shura. Mas já que insiste tanto, sou Shina – ela segura-lhe a mão, delicadamente

- Shina? Hum.. diferente

- Não podes dizer muito

Ambos sorriem

- Desculpa interromper a conversa aí mas que tal irmos para uma mesa? Sabe, para familiarizar mais as coisas – Aioria

- Vamos sim – responde Shura, pegando a garrafa de vinho e a sua taça

Os quatro se sentam nas cadeiras de uma mesa redonda um pouco afastada da pista de dança e do pequeno palco.

Passaram- se uma hora e as taças que Shura bebera já eram quase incontáveis. Aioria e Marin riam da própria sombra. Shina gostara da companhia de Shura, era bem agradável.Foi quando vê Aioria cochichar no ouvido de Marin e a mesma confirmar.

- Se nos derem licença – pede Marin , sorrindo e saindo da mesa

- Toda – respondem Shina e Shura ao mesmo tempo, vendo-os sair.

- E lá vão eles – comenta Shina

- É.. de pensar que cheguei hoje de viagem.. – Shura

- Percebi seu sotaque, de onde é? – Shina

- Sou espanhol – sorri Shura – e você não pode falar muito, também tem um sotaque distinto

- É uma longa história, mas para informações, sou da Itália – Shina

- Uma legítima italiana – Shura

- Legítima! – Shina

Shura passa a mão por cima da mesa, segurando a de Shina que estava apoiada nela. Shina olha para o rapaz e pensa: 'Sempre os mesmos, não sei por qual motivo achei que seria diferente.. para ter vindo aqui'.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

Miiiiil desculpas pela demora!

Na verdade estou toda enrolada, de verdade!

Acabando aqui vou pegar outras fanfics pendentes para continuar, juro!

Mas , convenhamos, o colégio mata. Rsrs.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e agradeço a review! n.n

Kissus,

Any-Chan.


End file.
